<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm So Screwed by asherranceoftheheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160004">I'm So Screwed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart'>asherranceoftheheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Gen, Humor, Marvin's White Valentino Bag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“His favorite Valentino bag? You damaged Marvin’s <i> favorite Valentino bag?</i> You are so dead~!” Anti continued cackling until Jackie couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>“So is that a no or what?” Jackie snarled into his phone even as his mind counted down the seconds until Marvin’s coming home from one of his shows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye &amp; Jackieboy Man, Antisepticeye &amp; Jackieboyman, Jackieboy Man &amp; Antisepticeye, Jackieboy Man &amp; Marvin The Magnificent, Jackieboyman &amp; Antisepticeye, Jackieboyman &amp; Marvin the Magnificent, Marvin the Magnificent &amp; Jackieboy Man, Marvin the Magnificent &amp; Jackieboyman, Sean McLoughlin &amp; Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm So Screwed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jackieboy Man was going to die today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hero stared down at the ruined white Valentino bag that he accidentally spilled some dubious evil chemical, which came from his previous patrol, on when he was trying to find a reliable container he could place it in inside Marvin’s magical assortment of a closet. The previously white bag now has an eye catching ugly brown stain on its surface and an absolutely horrendous stench was coming from the item.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Marvin’s going to kill me </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span> and have me pay for his ruined bag with </span>
  <b>
    <em>my blood</em>
  </b>
  <span>.’ Jackie thought despairingly as he thought of how the magician was going to react to the ruin of his favorite bag. ‘I’m going to die by my brother’s hand and he’s going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then it was as if a lightbulb suddenly lit up on the top of his head. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a number that he previously swore with all his heart that he would never </span>
  <b>
    <em>ever</em>
  </b>
  <span> dial in his entire lifetime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone only rang two times before his target picked his phone up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up nerd?” Anti’s distorted voice—that would give anyone who wasn’t used to the sound a headache—was droll with boredom. “Aren’t you just in the snobby cat’s bedroom? Why are you wasting your phone budget to call me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind that,” Jackie waved it off hastily, for once not reacting to the ‘nerd’ nickname. “You can do magic right? So you can clean stains from say a bag or something…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bout of stunned silence from Anti’s side before he heard the static growing until it snapped from Anti’s loud cackling. Jackie could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment as the demon continued to laugh at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Anti crowed with glee practically pouring out of his voice while Jackie stewed in his silence. “Which bag was it? Was it the Chanel one? Or the Gucci bag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie mumbled his answer under his breath but Anti’s sharp ears caught every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His favorite Valentino bag? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>damaged</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marvin’s favorite Valentino bag? You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so dead~!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anti continued cackling until Jackie couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is that a no or what?” Jackie snarled into his phone even as his mind counted down the seconds until Marvin’s coming home from one of his shows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti finally calmed himself and his cackles died down into chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In case you forgot soon-to-be-dead-nerd, I make messes. I never clean them. Safe to say, I’m free to watch Marvin maim your ass later on.” Anti gleefully told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right on time, they heard the loud poof of Marvin’s teleportation sound out from the front hall and Jackie could swear all of the blood in his body rushed out at the sound of Marvin’s click clacking footsteps towards his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Good luck trying to convince Marvin to let you live, Jackieboy. I’ll tell Chase to give you a nice, embarrassing eulogy for your funeral.” Jackie could only stare at his phone when Anti dropped the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the doorknob to the bedroom turning. He tossed Marvin’s favorite bag deep into the magician’s closet, praying to a listening god out there that his brother doesn’t search for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marvin pushed open his door and blinked in surprise when he found Jackie standing in front of his closet with a deer in headlights wide eyed expression on his face. His brother senses tingled and he narrowed his purple eyes at his guilty looking brother who was now fidgeting on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackie? What are you doing in my room?” Marvin asked the hero who scratched his cheek, a telltale sign that he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie started laughing nervously and he closed the closet door behind him as he tried to casually walk out of the room. He patted Marvin without answering his question as he passed him by and was about to step out of the magician’s bedroom when purple limbs of magic suddenly sprouted out of the floor and wrapped themselves around Jackie’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Marvin move towards the closet without looking at him and the shuffling sound of items being moved around inside it before there was complete silence. There was a stillness in the air that was normally a prelude to chaos in their household.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackie.” Said hero perked up, his spine ramrod straight with </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the blankness of Marvin’s voice. “Tell me you didn’t do something to my favorite bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie slowly turned on his spot, the purple chains on his legs tightening painfully as a warning, and he met Marvin’s dead eyes. He attempted to smile at his younger brother but it only came out as a pained grimace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry?” He tried to communicate with his eyes just how sorry he was to Marvin and broke out in cold sweat when the other’s expression didn’t change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marvin walked towards him and got all up into his personal space, leaning his face forward until he could feel the magician’s breath on his cheek. Then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jackie. You can make it up to me,” his overly friendly tone shifted into one dripping with malice and when he opened his eyes, they now had cat-like slits for pupils and they were glowing with his rage and power. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can start by paying me with your </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>blood.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Anti didn’t look up from his crochet project when a piercing scream echoed throughout the HQ. Chase on the other hand jerked awake from his napping position by his side and he looked around completely befuddled before his big brother patted his fluffy hair to get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that just Jackie screaming?” Chase furrowed his brows in concern but Anti merely waved it off with his free hand that wasn’t tangled up in yarn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just Marv teaching him a lesson,” Anti boredly said as he focused his attention back on the blanket that he was making. “He’ll be fine… Maybe.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>